Syngas comprises hydrogen (H2) and carbon monoxide (CO) and can be readily produced from either coal or methane (natural gas) by methods well known in the art and widely commercially practiced around the world. Syngas can also be produced from biomass, via a number of well-known processes.
The Fischer-Tropsch process for the catalytic production of hydrocarbons from syngas originated in the 1920s. It was used in South Africa for years to provide gasoline range hydrocarbons for use as fuel in automobiles. Often, the catalysts employed were comprised of iron or cobalt supported on alumina or titania as well as promoters such as rhenium, zirconium, or manganese that would improve catalytic performance. The reaction conditions typically yielded gasoline range hydrocarbons and heavier weight hydrocarbon products. More modern applications of the Fischer-Tropsch reaction have been focused on the production of heavier hydrocarbons suitable for use as diesel fuels, and or waxy hydrocarbon molecules suitable for conversion to clean, efficient lubricants.
There remains a need for a catalyst and accompanying promoter and support that demonstrates a high olefin hydrocarbon selectivity while having low carbon dioxide promotion.